Aftermath
by TheObliviousOblivion
Summary: [Pricefield, NSFW] This fic continues on from Episode 5 with Max and Chloe figuring out how to cope with the aftermath of Arcadia Bay's fate. Contains angst, sadness, but also love!
1. Aftermath

The two girls were silent. There was simply nothing to say. The shock over what had happened only a few hours ago still sat unsettled in each of the girls' stomachs.

Arcadia Bay. Destroyed. Everyone. Dead.

Chloe kept her crystal blue eyes on the road. The shock of everything hadn't totally hit Chloe. At least, not yet. She mostly felt nothing as she drove on the winding road, away from the only home she knew. She knew her mother was dead. Along with her step-dou… er.. step- _father,_ Justin, and all the other people she cared about. And Rachel. She still wasn't over that. It was going to take forever to find peace with that. But for right now, she was trying not to think about all those people, or her house that was destroyed, or all the memories that were made when she and Max were kids that were now shattered along with the town.

 _Talk about turned to fucking glass,_ Chloe thought to herself. Be careful what you wish for…

But it didn't matter now. The past is the past, even if Max could have changed the fate of Arcadia Bay. None of it mattered. What matters now is that Max was with her, and they were safe.

Max also stared at the road. However, her mind was reeling, a thousand thoughts bouncing off each other like a game of air hockey. Max and Chloe loved that game when they were kids. Chloe always won-her arms were longer. But Max never cared. She loved hanging out with her best friend.

 _What have I done?_ Max thought. _Did I really do the right thing? Ugh, don't think that, Max. Chloe is sitting right next to you. Of course you did the right thing. It was destiny to save Chloe. Why else would you have your power in the first place?_

But there was this constant gnawing in the back of her mind that maybe it really wasn't destiny to save Chloe. What if Max made the wrong choice?

"Why don't we turn on some tunes?" Chloe said, finally breaking the eerie silence.

The words startled Max, bringing her back to reality. Her zombie eyes broke off of the road and looked around crazily, Max familiarizing herself with Chloe's truck and Chloe and herself.

Chloe's slender hand reached towards her radio, and she turned the knob. There was some static at first, but it was soon replaced by frantic voices.

"-cannot believe what happened here in Oregon just a few hours ago. The small town of Arcadia Bay has been destroyed by a-"

Chloe changed the station, but it didn't matter. Every one was the same.

Arcadia Bay. Storm. Destroyed. Small town. Tornado. Gone. Not a trace.

Discovering that this was going nowhere fast, Chloe shut it off. "Maybe not the radio." Max looked up and met Chloe's eyes with her own, each of the girls sharing a grim look.

"What about a CD? Why don't you check the glove box? I should have something in there."

Max leaned forward and opened the compartment. As soon as it was opened, a plethora of old papers, parking tickets, and candy wrappers spilled onto the truck's floor.

"Yeah…." Chloe said sheepishly, realizing too late that that was bound to happen.

Max couldn't help but smile and shake her head at the older girl. She bent down and picked up the papers and shoved them back into the glove box. She carefully reached in with one hand to find a CD case or something of the sort, trying to avoid more junk spilling to the floor.

At last, Max discovered a thin CD case, and pulled her hand out.

"Oh hey, that's my metalcore CD!" Chloe said happily. "I was wondering where that thing went."

"Metalcore huh?" Max said, skeptical of the genre. Still, she opened the clear case, popped the disc off, and inserted it into the slot in Chloe's radio.

"C'mon girl! You gotta broaden your music taste. This type of music is hella awesome."

The song started, opening up with heavy guitar chords and fast drum beats. It was something that Max was certainly not used to listening to, but as the song went on, it started to grow on her.

Chloe was bobbing her head to the beat, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel, and singing softly along to the singer's screaming vocals. Max could picture Chloe moshing to this. Before Max knew it, she was bobbing her head along to the beat as well.

Soon enough, the song came to a close. Chloe glanced at Max. "So… It's good huh?"

"It's good, but, my music is better," Max replied, smirking.

Chloe shook her head. "You and your hipster acoustic music. Can't complain though. That's some pretty good shit. At least you aren't into pop or country." Chloe shivered.

Max chuckled. "You know, we were into pop and all that when we were kids."

"Please don't remind me. Fuckin' boy bands."

Max laughed even harder. And that's how the short time after the destruction of Arcadia Bay went. Max and Chloe talking about music, and listening to Chloe's CD. They weren't happy, necessarily. Just avoiding the truth.

"Okay partner in time," Chloe remarked as she parked the truck in an empty parking lot. "What are we gonna do? We got half a tank of gas and nowhere to go. Oh yeah. Not to mention both of us are broke as fuck."

"Man, this sucks," was all Max could say. She honestly didn't know what to do. How were they going to pay for gas? For food? Where were they going to sleep tonight?

"I do know that I need to call my parents. I'm sure they're worried sick," Max said.

"Yeah true. Hey, do you want to go to Seattle? I can totally take you there. And I'd love to see Ryan and Vanessa again."

"Oh, thank you Chloe. Yes please, I'd love to go see my parents," Max said, eager.

"No problemo man. Hey, why don't you call up your folks. Imma go smoke."

"Okay," Max agreed, and she pulled out her phone. It had a quarter of it's battery left. Thank god it wasn't dead.

Chloe got out of her truck and stretched her arms above her head. Seattle wasn't that far. They could get there in a couple days at the most.

Chloe walked into a clearing in the nearby woods, kicking rocks with her combat boots. Her stomach rumbled-they were definitely going to have to get some food soon. They were going to need to rent a room in a hotel too. Neither of the girls had slept all night since they were, well, waiting out a storm.

Chloe reached into her pocket and grabbed a cigarette from her pack, and her lighter. She raised it to her lips and lit it, taking a slow drag. She closed her eyes when she exhaled, the smoke dissipating into the october air. _Fuck. This is just what I needed. Too bad it's not weed though…_

She could see Max in her car, talking on her cellphone. Even though Chloe could barely make out Max's face through the dirty truck windows, Chloe could tell that Max was… relieved.

 _It must be nice_ , Chloe thought. _To have parents that love you like that._

Well, okay. Obviously Chloe's parents loved her immensely. She knew that. Of course she knew that. She just felt so… angry that her dad left her like that. At a time when you need your father most. It was no one's fault that Chloe was now an… orphan. She just didn't know who to blame for all this shit.

Chloe took another drag.

And then there's Rachel. Oh, Rachel. God, Chloe loved her so much. Rachel was someone who was actually there for her. Whenever Chloe was feeling depressed or angry, she could simply call up Rachel and she'd end up laughing by the time they hung up. They would run away to the junkyard and stay there for days. Being away from the rest of the world, in their own little universe. Those were the best moments in Chloe's life. Well, besides when she and Max were kids.

And Max. Chloe honestly didn't know how she felt about her. There was still a little part in Chloe that resented Max for leaving her when she needed her. I mean for crying out loud, Max could have simply texted Chloe and it would have meant the world to her. But no. She just ups and leaves.

But none of that mattered now. Sure, Max was an ass. But that was five years ago. Max is here now. _And she clearly cares about you you dumbass_ , Chloe thought to herself. _I mean c'mon, she fucking let a whole town die for you. Not to mention that she already saved your life like, fifty times._

Chloe took one last puff from her cigarette before she threw it to the ground and stomped it out.

 _Okay, pull yourself together Chloe. Gotta be there for Max right now. She's probably going through more guilt and shit than you are._

Chloe straightened her dark blue beanie on her head, and started walking towards her truck. She heaved the driver's side door open, and saw that Max was done talking on the phone. Her eyes were red and were glassy. Aw man. She had been crying.

"Hey," Chloe said, grabbing Max's shoulder. "How'd it go?"

"Good. It went good," Max smiled. Whether it was fake or not Chloe couldn't tell. "They're uh, definitely relieved," Max chuckled. "But they're um, super excited to see us. They also said that they'll put a shit ton of money in my account, so money is not a problem. We can stay in a hotel tonight and finally get something to eat."

"Dude, that is so freaking cool! I knew I loved your parents," Chloe said happily. "So, to the bank?"

"To the bank," Max confirmed.

"Let's rock 'n' roll."

"Oh my god, dude," Chloe said with a mouthful of cheeseburger. "We have so much fucking money. We could literally do ANYTHING! We could get tats!" Chloe looked at her best friend with an eager and excited face.

Max swallowed her food. "You know, as much fun as that sounds, I really don't think we should blow all my parent's money on 'tats.'"

"Aww, why not? Just one," Chloe urged, holding up one of her fingers and giving a half-smile. She usually got what she wanted when she acted cute.

Max tilted her head and stared at Chloe, shaking her head and smiling in disbelief. "Maybe."

"Yesss!" Chloe said victoriously, making a fist. She took another enormous bite out of her cheeseburger.

"But let's wait until we get to Seattle first," Max continued. "Right now we just need to focus on getting there." Chloe nodded in response.

The two girls were sitting in a booth in a diner they found right after Max made her cash withdrawal of one thousand dollars. Max thought it was a bit excessive, considering it would take only a day or two to get to Seattle, but she knew that her parents only wanted to make sure that they had enough. Chloe thought the amount was incredible for some reason.

Max just knew that Chloe was going to immediately fall in love with the city. The lights. The events. The people. It was exactly Chloe's style.

"So Max," Chloe started. Max looked up and met Chloe's eyes. "What are we gonna do, you know, after we go to your house and see your parents and everything's all good. Like, what's the next step?"

Max thought about it for a minute before she answered, "I honestly don't know. I haven't thought that far into the future just yet."

Chloe moved onto her fries while both of the girls thought about how different their lives were actually going to be.

"I guess I'll go back to my old high school and finish up there, and try to do something with my photography. I'm not sure what you'll want to do though," Max said finally.

"Hmm," Chloe said thoughtfully. "Yeah, I don't know," Chloe laughed. "I guess I'll have to see where the city takes me. We'll still be together though, of course."

"Yeah of course," Max agreed. "The last two survivors of Arcadia Bay gotta stick together."

"Dude, we gotta keep that to ourselves! Can't be spreading secrets like that; people could hear. We've gotta wait until the right time. Then we'll be hella famous!"

"Uh huh. Sure," Max replied, unconvinced.

"Yes we so will be. Think about it-the Prescotts. The most prestigious family in Oregon, DEAD! A whole town just, gone! And we are the last two survivors? We will no doubt, at least be on the news," Chloe said matter-of-factly.

Max thought about it. Chloe was right. People would definitely make a big fuss out of two teenage girls being the only survivors of an entire town.

"You know, I'm not so sure I want people to know."

"What?! Why not Mad Max? I think it would be pretty fucking cool!"

"Yeah maybe. But, they're going to want to know everything about what happened, and, I just don't want to relive any of it. Especially knowing that it was me who caused it in the first place-"

"Hey, we talked about this." Chloe was getting serious now. "None of that was your fault. You saved me, Max. And that was no accident." Chloe took Max's hands in hers, and looked into Max's eyes, compassion on her face. "But okay. We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. I totally understand."

"Thank you, Chloe. I just… I just don't want to be viewed as a hero by everyone."

"Max, you are my hero. And that does NOT mean nothing."

They looked at each other for a few moments. Max only nodded. She could feel the tears forming in her blue eyes, and tried to blink them away. Only a couple escaped, and ran down her freckled cheeks.

"Let's finish up here and then we'll hit the road, okay?" Chloe said softly.

Max nodded faster and took her hands from Chloe's to quickly wipe her tears away. Chloe eyed her best friend. Chloe was concerned. She'd never seen Max like this before, and it was heartbreaking.

They finished eating, paid in cash, and then walked out of the diner.

Chloe wrapped her long arm around Max's shoulders and Max wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist.

"Don't you worry, Maximus," Chloe said, trying to make Max feel better. "We're gonna be just fine. We're gonna kick the world's ass. Just you wait."

They were now on the highway, listening to Chloe's metalcore CD for the third time.

"Can we turn this off now?" Max asked as she looked over at Chloe, anticipating a smartass reaction.

"What's the matter, Caulfield? Sick of the badass rockin'?" Chloe said, grinning.

"A little," Max admitted.

"Soooo, do you want to talk or something? I kinda don't like the silence. I think too much."

"Sure, why not." Max turned off the stereo. "We never did really catch up since we met up again on Monday. Not enough time."

"Not enough sanity," Chloe corrected.

Max chuckled slightly. "You've got that right." She tried to think of what to ask Chloe, and settled with a simple question.

"What do you like to do nowadays?"

"You mean besides hanging out with my time traveling best friend and avoiding terrible storms? Well, I mean, I like knitting sweaters."

Max playfully punched Chloe on the arm, giggling. "No, seriously. Besides all the crazy shit that happened this week. Like, what are your hobbies?"

"Running away from home, listening to music, and smoking pot," Chloe answered.

Max side glanced Chloe with a disappointing look on her face. "Well, what the fuck do you want me to say?" Chloe said defensively. "That's what I do. I mean, I used to have hobbies and shit. But that was all before my dad died. I used to draw, and read books occasionally. Mostly anime. Skateboard. Watch sci-fi movies…"

"Like Blade Runner?" Max interjected.

"Yeah! Blade Runner. That's a good ass movie. The last time I saw that was with you I think."

"Yeah, I think so. We should watch that again."

"Totally. So, what are your hobbies, Max? What do you like to do in your free time?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I still watch sci-fi movies. My favorite is Final Fantasy Spirits Within." Chloe slowly turned her head to look at Max, her eyes squinted and mouth agape with an expression that said (WTF is that?!). It made Max laugh, but she continued. "I like reading. Listening to music, obviously. Taking pictures, obviously." (Chloe made a sarcastic face of surprise when Max mentioned this.) "I play guitar-"

"Wait, WHAT! Did you just say that you play guitar?!" Chloe nearly shouted. She stared in disbelief at her friend, who had a shocked expression on her face from Chloe's sudden reaction.

"Yeah," Max answered, simply.

"Acoustic, I'm guessing?"

"Of course."

Chloe was still shocked. "That is so hella fucking rad, Max. You've got to show me when we get to your house."

"Well, I would. But it was kinda in my dorm. You know, when the storm hit."

"Aw man, that sucks! Don't worry dude. I'll buy you another one!"

"With what money exactly? I hope it's not my parents."

"No no. Actually, I have no idea where I'll get the money to be honest. Maybe I'll get a job."

"Look at you! Being all productive," Max joked.

"Hey! It's just a theory. Nothing is guaranteed."

"Chaos theory proved to be true," Max contradicted.

"Yes, but a universe in which I have a job, is wayyyy harder to believe."

"True, true."

"Hey look! We're in Washington!" Chloe exclaimed as they passed the 'Welcome to Washington: The Evergreen State' sign. Chloe got more excited, sitting up straighter in her seat. They crossed the bridge over the Columbia River, crossing state lines.

Max and Chloe looked at each other, a small grin of anticipation on each of their faces.

The sun was now disappearing beyond the west horizon, displaying streaks of orange and pink across the sky like reaching fingers. The intense green of the grasses, plants and trees was becoming a darker shade of emerald. The windows in Chloe's truck were rolled down slightly, allowing a cool breeze to surround the girls.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Maxter," Chloe said, eyes scanning the buildings.

They were trying to find a hotel for the night in the small town they now found themselves in. They honestly weren't that far from Seattle, but both Max and Chloe needed some serious sleep.

"There's one I think," Max said, pointing to one building in particular.

"Nice," Chloe complimented as she drove into it's parking lot. She found an empty space and parked like a madman. Chloe looked over at Max with half-lidded eyes.

"I am so fucking tired."

"I know," was all Max could say. Her own eyes were bloodshot, and had dark circles underneath.

"Alright. Let's go," Chloe said, taking out her keys from the ignition and opening her door.

Both girls got out of the truck and stretched. The combination of stress and sitting in a car for hours made their bodies ache with exhaustion. Not to mention the fact that Max had a monster headache. For what reason, Max didn't know.

Inside the hotel, Chloe wandered around the lobby while Max payed for the room. After Max got the key, she and Chloe made their way to their room for the night.

Max opened the door and flipped on the light. Chloe made her way to one of the queen sized beds and flopped face-first onto it. Max just shook her head and set her camera bag on the opposite bed.

Chloe flipped over, grabbed the tv remote, and switched on the tv.

"I wonder how much porn costs here," Chloe said casually, flipping through the channels.

"Really Chloe?" Max whined, giving her friend a disgusted look.

"Kidding kidding!" Chloe defended.

Max changed the subject. "Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower. And then I'm going to bed."

"Yeah okay," Chloe said, getting up from her bed. "I'm gonna go smoke then I'm going to bed too."

Max turned on the hot water and checked the temperature with her hand. Satisfied, she stripped off her clothes and stepped inside, closing the curtain.

The hot water pounded on her skin, soothing her tense muscles. Max stood there for a while, comforted by the heat. A blanket of steam rose from the shower floor and wrapped around Max and enveloped her in warmth.

Max thought about everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours. All the people that died. _Because of her._ No matter what Chloe said to Max, she always felt guilty about everyone in Arcadia Bay. Who else was to blame? No one, of course. _I'm responsible for everything that happened._ Responsible for Daniel, Alyssa, Victoria, Principal Wells, Mrs. Grant, Samuel, Frank, David, Warren, Kate, Joyce…

A huge wave of guilt and sadness overcame Max, and she began to tremble. Nothing could hold back the sobs now. Plus, Chloe wasn't here to witness Max have a meltdown, which was exactly what she didn't want. She wanted to be strong for Chloe.

Max rested her hands on the shower wall, sobs heaving through her chest. Tears mixed with water, spiraling down into the drain. Max let herself cry. _Just this once. I'll only cry this once._

Chloe walked aimlessly down the hotel hallways while tracing her fingertips along the wallpaper. She found the door that led out to the smoking area, and walked outside.

The dark night loomed overhead while Chloe got out another cigarette and lit it. There was no one else outside. _Thank God._

Chloe sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky while she smoked. The moon was large, casting a white-blue light down to the ground, illuminating the pathways and greenery. There was a slight chill in the air-evidence that the season was growing colder. Darker.

Chloe puffed out a plume of smoke and tried not to think of her mother. But she couldn't help it. This was probably going to be the only alone time she was going to get in a while. So she might as well let it all out.

She didn't want Max to see her upset about her losing her mother. _Ridiculous,_ she thought. But still. Chloe did not want to make Max feel any more guilty than she already was. None of this was Max's fault. I mean, come on! Max saved Chloe's life! That has to count for something.

But in all honesty, Chloe felt like shit that she survived and everyone else didn't. They all were going somewhere in life, not her. She wasn't going to cure cancer or change the world in any way. Of course Chloe felt relieved that she was alive. To be alive with Max. But was it really worth all the pain that Max was feeling? The guilt that Chloe felt? Her parent's lives?

Chloe silently wept while she finished her cigarette, the moon her only companion.

"Max, why did you kill us?" Joyce asked. Her voice broke. "I didn't even get to see my baby grow up! I can't even spend time with David. You let me die in a diner, Max! Do you truly not care about any of us at all?"

Max stumbled around the diner, trying to find a way out. But no matter how hard she tried, new people came over to her and started to accuse her of what horrible things she's done.

"You saved my life, Max!" This time it was Kate. "Was that all for nothing? Does my life really mean nothing to you? I knew it. I knew no one cared about me. I should've jumped off that roof."

Max was panicking. She fell to the floor. But nothing could make them leave her alone.

Then David spoke, "I know I was an asshole. But I really did care about Chloe and Joyce. They were my family, Max. And you took that all away from me."

Warren. "I really liked you, Max. I thought we had something. I mean, even if you didn't think so, I thought we were at least friends. But apparently I mean nothing to you. You just let that storm come and destroy us all."

Max couldn't breathe. She held her arms above her head to shield herself from them. They were closing in on her so she couldn't move. Unable to stand it anymore, she screamed.

Max jolted up in her bed, a panicked shout escaping her lips. She inhaled loudly, trying to find oxygen. When she finally could, her breaths were quick and sharp, and there was a pain in her chest. In her head. A cold sweat covered her forehead. _Just a dream. It's only a dream, Max._

"Max?" Chloe sat up slightly, looking over at her friend through the dark hotel room. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I-It wa-was just a, a dream." Max couldn't properly form her words.

"Come here," Chloe said softly. She lifted up her covers, inviting Max to join her bed.

Max slowly got out of her bed and got into Chloe's. She was enveloped in Chloe's grasp, her arm wrapping around Max and holding her close to her body. Chloe was warm, and her grip was strong.

"Shhh, shhh it's okay," Chloe whispered, reaching her hand up and wiping away Max's tears. Tremors traveled through Max's body, and she took short, ragged breaths. Chloe tightened her hold on Max, and moved her thumb in soothing circles on Max's back. "It's gonna be okay."

Max wrapped her own arms around Chloe's body. Holding on for dear life. She buried her face in the crook of Chloe's neck. She inhaled her scent-the scent of pine and cigarettes-and it calmed her down. They fell asleep pressed up against each other. Like pieces of a puzzle, they held each other together. And nothing could take them apart.


	2. Confessions

Max woke up to Chloe gently stroking Max's chin-length hair. Sunlight was streaming in through the dirty hotel windows, and onto the two girls. The covers were around the both of them, keeping in their warmth.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," Chloe said quietly. "I just, feel so bad for what happened last night."

"No no, you're fine," Max assured. They were laying side by side, facing each other. "And thanks. For, comforting me. That dream was so horrible…"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asked.

Images of her dream came flooding back into Max's mind. Accusatory faces yelling at Max, blaming her for their deaths. And the worst part…. Max _believed_ them.

"Maybe later," Max answered. "I kinda don't want to…" Max trailed off.

"Hey dude, it's totally cool. I understand. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Chloe reassured. "I just hope you'll be okay."

Max smirked then said, "Me too."

They lay like that for a few more moments, enjoying the peace of the daylight and the comfort of the bed and each other's presence. Neither of them really wanted to get up and go, but at the same time, they wanted to feel grounded. And going to see Max's parents would do just that.

"Ready to go, Mad Max?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence. It was almost eight o'clock, so, yeah. They should hit the road soon.

Max nodded and stretched her legs, indicating that she was going to get out of bed momentarily. Chloe sat up, threw her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. She stretched her long, porcelain arms above her head, and put on her beanie that was lying on the nightstand. Chloe walked into the bathroom, and shut the door.

Max still laid in bed. _Damn. I really lost my shit last night. I need to get a grip. The last thing I wanted to do was do something like this in front of Chloe. And then you go right on ahead and do it, dumbass. You cannot do this again. You've got to be strong for her, Max. She's the one who's mom just died. She's the one who lost her home. She's the one you sacrificed everything for._

Snapping out of it, Max got out of bed and put on her shoes and camera bag, rubbing the sleep, (or rather the lack of sleep), from her eyes.

Just then Chloe came out of the bathroom.

"Alright, let's go," she said, walking to the door. Max followed.

Max and Chloe were almost in Seattle. The city was in the distance. The large array of skyscrapers and buildings lined the horizon, indicating the immense population. Well, it was immense to Chloe. She was used to the small-town life.

"So, I assume we're not telling your folks about your time-traveling abilities?" Chloe said, already knowing the answer.

Max laughed once. "Definitely not. They'd think I was crazy. Them knowing that we're alive is enough. For now at least."

"Do you think you'll ever tell them?"

Max was silent for a moment. "I don't know. I mean, even if they **do** believe me, what difference does it make? The past is the past. I'm never changing it again. I don't even want to use my power now. I'm afraid it'll cause something else bad to happen."

Chloe nodded. "Yeah I hear ya."

They approached the residential area, and Max gave Chloe directions. _It feels so strange to be back here,_ Max thought.

Soon enough, they were driving down Max's street. Chloe parked in front of Max's house, taking it all in.

"Wow. Looks like your parents upgraded since you left Arcadia," Chloe commented, impressed by the size of Max's house. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it was larger than most of the other houses that were in Arcadia Bay. Chloe's, for example.

Max only shrugged. Not in a spoiled snobby way. But in a way that said that the house really wasn't that big of a deal.

Max took a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing._

She didn't know why being back home was such a big deal. It just felt...weird. Her whole life was different now. Going to a normal high school. Living in a city that, sure, she was used to, but it wasn't truly her home. Living a life with Chloe. Where were they even going to live? She supposed her parents would let Chloe live at their place for a while, but for how long? And where was she going to sleep? Not to mention that Chloe needed a whole new wardrobe and other personal belongings.

 _Why are you worrying about all that right now, Max? It doesn't matter. It will all be figured out soon enough. Right now, I need to focus on comforting my parents and to figure out what I'm planning on telling them._

"Alright, let's go then," Max said to Chloe, smiling.

Chloe returned the smile, and both girls got out of the truck.

It wasn't surprising that Ryan and Vanessa came out of the house almost immediately. No doubt they were anticipating the moment Max and Chloe arrived.

Both of Max's parents embraced her in a huge hug in the middle of the driveway. Tears were streaming down Vanessa's face, and Ryan was struggling to stay composed himself.

"It's okay, mom," Max said from behind the crushing grip of her mother's arms. "We're both okay."

"I'm just so glad you're here," Vanessa said back.

Chloe stood awkwardly behind Max a few feet back. She looked at the ground and played with her feet, trying to give Max a little bit of privacy with her parents.

After a few moments, Max's parents released her, and they glanced at Chloe.

"And of course, Chloe," Vanessa said, arms outstretched. Chloe slowly walked towards her and Ryan, a half smile on her face. Chloe hugged them as well.

"We're so happy both you and Max are okay."

The embrace broke, and Chloe nodded. She could feel herself start to tear up, but managed to keep a straight face. "Thank you for letting me stay here. I know it's… been a while."

"Of course, sweetie. You can stay here as long as you like."

The air now hung heavy. There were too many elephants in the room, the biggest being the fact that Joyce was gone. Ryan and Vanessa's hearts broke for Chloe, and they felt instant guilt for not being there for her.

"Well, let's go inside," Ryan said at last. "We can show you around."

The parents led the way into the house, Max and Chloe trailing behind.

They entered the house and Max was hit with a wave of security. Being in a familiar place, and to be there with Chloe made everything seem… okay. Not good, but, better. Max hoped Chloe would feel better too.

Max's parents showed Chloe around the house, introducing her to the guest bedroom that she was going to be staying in for the foreseeable future.

Ryan and Vanessa then left the two girls so they could be alone for a little while. They also allowed Max and Chloe to keep the money that they had put in Max's account. Chloe did need a whole new array of clothing and other personal items.

"Wow. They were hella welcoming," Chloe said with a serious and appreciative tone. "Especially given my, uh, new appearance."

Max laughed. "Why wouldn't they be? Your appearance doesn't matter."

"I guess not," Chloe agreed. "It is uber cool of them to let me stay here though."

"Totally," Max agreed. "So, do you wanna see my room?"

"Hell yes, Maximus! Lead the way."

The two girls were upstairs, outside of the guest bedroom. Max walked down the hallway that led to her old bedroom-one that she was now going to stay in, once again.

Max opened the door, and walked inside.

There were a couple posters on the walls, along with pictures and articles from famous photographers. Cameras, tripods, and other various equipment lay in one corner of the room, covered in dust from months of being untouched. A music player was on one shelf, along with a selection of indie CDs.

"Dude, your room is so fucking cool!" Chloe said, looking around at everything.

Max smirked. "Thanks. A lot of my other stuff is missing though. It was all in my dorm. Like my guitar, photos, some posters, Captain…"

"Aw, Max! Wasn't Captain your teddy bear?"

"Yeah. You remember him?"

"I totally do! He would go with us on our pirate adventures. Didn't you swallow his eye or something?"

"Yeah, I did," Max admitted. "That was so long ago though!"

"True, true," Chloe said.

Max and Chloe spent the next half hour talking and joking with each other.

 _It feels so nice to not have any worries, and to hang out with Chloe. It's almost like we're kids again._ Max thought. _Yeah, except all your other friends are dead. And it's all because of you._

Max got into the driver's seat of her parent's car, putting the key into the ignition. Chloe got into the passenger seat.

"Where to first, Mad Max?" Chloe asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"First, we are going shopping, because you're going to need some clothes. We got some money to spend," Max said, starting to drive down her driveway.

"Sweet," Chloe said, changing the station to a punk rock channel. She put her feet on the dash, and started playing air drums.

Max shook her head, staring at Chloe in her peripheral vision. _She is so damn cute._

Max and Chloe had gone to multiple stores in the city, picking out clothes for Chloe. She now had a couple pairs of jeans, punk rock shirts, and other necessities. Once all of the shopping was done, Max said, "Do you want to go on a tour of the city?"

Chloe responded immediately. "Um, fuck yes! That would be amazeballs!"

Max drove Chloe all around Seattle. She showed her the ports, the ferries, the Space Needle. Basically all the tourist shit, but, it was necessary. And Chloe loved it. Max even let Chloe stand up in the car and stick her torso out of the sunroof while she was driving, punk music blasting through the stereo.

"Whoa Chloe, calm down," Max said through her huge smile. Her right hand gripped Chloe's left leg, hoping she wouldn't fall over or something. Chloe was raising her arms and enjoying the air in her face and the life of the city.

She let Chloe stay out there though. It was comforting to know that Chloe loved the city, and that she was easily amused. It was nice to know that her life wasn't totally ruined by the destruction of Arcadia Bay.

Just then, Max's phone started to ring.

Her left hand's grip on the steering wheel tightened, and she let go of Chloe's leg with her right in order to grab the phone. Max answered it.

"Hello?"

"Max! Oh my god, you're okay! Where are you? Is Chloe with you?"

Max recognized the voice immediately, and nearly crashed the car.

She slammed on the brakes, which almost caused Chloe to go flying out of the sunroof.

"Joyce! Oh my lord, Joyce you're alive!" Max shouted into the phone. She moved the phone away from her ear for a moment in order to yell up to Chloe, "Chloe! It's your mother! She's alive!"

Chloe immediately went back into the car with a panicked and excited expression on her face.

"What?!" was all she could manage to say.

To answer her question, Max shoved her phone in Chloe's face. Chloe took the phone and said, "Mom?!"

"Chloe! Oh, baby you're alive! Thank God! You don't know how hard it was to contact you-all the power lines here are down. Are you and Max okay?"

Tears were spilling from Chloe's bright blue eyes and down her pale cheeks. "Mom, I can't believe it's you! Yes, we're okay. We-we're in Seattle right now. We were going to see Max's parents."

"Oh, thank god. I've been worried sick! I didn't think that you or Max…" There was a brief pause. "Made it."

"We didn't think **anyone** made it!" Chloe nearly shouted. "How, how's the town?"

"Nearly everything's destroyed, honey. Most of the buildings. The diner. _Our house._ Not many people made it out either. I'm lucky I survived."

"Who else made it?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"Not many."

"Ask her if Warren made it," Max said urgently.

"Did Warren make it?" Chloe asked.

"I'm afraid not, sweetie." Joyce's voice was barely above a whisper. "That other man that was in the diner with us. Frank. He didn't make it either."

Chloe's mouth was agape with shock. With big eyes, she looked over at Max and shook her head slightly.

Max's hand covered her mouth and she closed her eyes. She inhaled sharply. _No! Not Warren…_

Chloe then whispered to Max, "Frank didn't make it either."

Max's world was spinning. Of course she had assumed that everyone was dead. At least, most of them. Finding out that Joyce was alive was an enormous relief. But it just made everything else so real. At least before there was some uncertainty to the matter. Assuming that Warren was dead was one thing. Knowing it for certain was another. _How many other people are dead? What about David? Kate?_

Max could hear Chloe talking to Joyce, but she wasn't paying attention to anything being said. A million thoughts flooded her mind. She couldn't breathe.

"Okay mom. Okay, don't worry, we'll be fine." A pause. "We're going to go back to Max's house right now. We might stay there a couple days or something, I don't know. We'll figure it out." Another pause. Max started to hyperventilate. "Okay. We'll go back down there soon. Don't worry about us. Just be safe, okay? Love you."

Chloe hung up, and breathed a sigh of relief as she slumped in her seat and stared upwards.

"What the actual fuck," Chloe said to know one in particular. "My mom is alive."

She turned to Max. "Can you believe it? Hey, what's wrong?"

Max had been crying silently. Now that Chloe had seen her, there was no point in holding back the sobs. Max's entire frame was shaking, and tears were pouring down her face.

"Max! Dude, what's wrong? My mom is okay!" Chloe tried to comfort Max. She turned towards her and put both of her hands on Max's shoulders, giving a slight squeeze.

"Everything is, is my f-fault," Max managed to get out.

"How many times do I have to tell you this, Max? Nothing is your fault, okay! You didn't ask for your power! You didn't ask for shit! You only used your power for good! You have to quit blaming yourself!" Chloe yelled, shaking Max's thin frame, attempting to get some sense into the girl.

But Max wasn't convinced. "I still could have done something. I could have warned them! Think of all those people who are dead because of my decision!"

"Are you saying that I should have died?"

"No! No of course not!" Max defended. "I had to save you! You are my number one priority. It's just… I can't get over the fact that it's still because of me that so many people are gone now. Like Warren. And Frank. How many others? How many other people are we never going to see again?!"

"Max, it doesn't fucking matter! None of that matters now, okay? You made your decision, and it happened! Of course it was terrible. But look! My mom survived! Think of all the others who still might be alive!"

Chloe was breathing fast, trying to get Max to understand.

"Even if my mom did die, you made the decision! And I would have still been okay with that. As hard as it was, thinking that my mom was dead, I still… trust you. I'm still here with you. Can't you see that?"

Max was calming down a little. She answered honestly. "Not really."

There was a short pause before Chloe answered quietly, "Why not?"

Max sniffled. "I just don't understand how you could want to stay with me after I nearly killed your mom. After I **did** kill a bunch of other people."

"Max. Listen to me. Who the hell knows how you got your power? You didn't ask for it! So you did what was best using it. You saved me in that bathroom, Max, and that was no accident. It was either save me, or let me die, and you chose to save me. That was your decision. If we were switched, I would have tried to save you too, Max. You made so many good decisions and helped so many people along the way. That's more than what other people can say. Sure, people died. Maybe a lot. But that just had to happen."

They were both silent for a few moments before Chloe said what she had been holding back for a long time now.

"And, I love you, Max."

The two girls' eyes met. They didn't look away. A brand new emotion filled the car.

Chloe continued. "I wanted to tell you before, I just didn't know how. You know, what with everything going on. There was never a good time. But that's why I'm so glad to be here with you, Max! Because you saved me, and we can actually be together."

"Forever," Max added.

"Forever," Chloe agreed, and smiled. Max smiled back. They embraced tightly, holding on to each other's bodies. Max never wanted to leave this hold on Chloe. It was so nice to know that Chloe actually cared this much about her. _And she said she loves you_ , Max thought. Max didn't know what to think about that.

Max had noticed that she had feelings for Chloe as well a few days ago. But, like Chloe, she had no idea how to actually act on them. It never seemed like a good time, what with people dying and other extreme situations occurring. Even now it seems strange to focus on such a thing. But Max was perfectly happy sitting in the car, holding on to one of the few people she cared most about.

They held onto each other for a few more minutes. Chloe was rubbing Max's back. Max had buried her face in Chloe's neck, and was gripping her chest tightly. It was the human comfort that both girls needed more than ever.

Finally, they let each other go.

"So, I guess we should uh, go back to my place?" Max asked.

"Yeah I suppose so," Chloe answered.

Max started up the car again. "Soon enough we can go back to Arcadia Bay."

"Joyce is alive!" Max nearly shouted as her and Chloe entered the house.

Vanessa got up from the couch. "What?"

"My mom is alive. She called us while we were in the city," Chloe interjected.

"Oh my god! Is anyone else alive that you know of?"

Max responded, "No, but Chloe and I are planning on driving back to Arcadia Bay. Maybe tomorrow? We've got to find out who else made it, and what we can do to help."

"Whoa whoa, calm down," Vanessa said, approaching Max. "You just got here. Don't you think you should stay for a little while?"

"Mom, I **have** to find out who else made it! I'm not going to sit around here knowing that there are people who need our help."

Vanessa thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "Okay. I understand. You just make sure that you two stick together, you hear?"

Max and Chloe nodded.

"I suppose Ryan and I can drive down there too. We should be there for Joyce. We could probably take some time off work…"

"So, we'll leave tomorrow then?" Max asked.

"Yeah, we'll leave tomorrow."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Hey, Max? Can I come in?" Chloe called from the other side.

"Yeah, come in," Max responded.

Chloe opened the door, and went inside Max's room. Max was sitting at her desk, writing in her journal. There was so much to write about. She hoped no one would ever read it-they'd think she had gone absolutely crazy. Or think that she was writing a sci-fi novel.

There was an indie soundtrack playing in Max's stereo.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay," Chloe said, flopping down on Max's bed. "You kinda lost it earlier in the car."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," Max was quick to answer. She had wanted to apologize about her breakdown all afternoon. "I don't know what happened. The realization of everything just hit me, I guess."

"Yeah. And that's okay. I just wanted you to know that I'm not mad at you. About anything that happened. Okay?"

"Okay. And thanks, Chloe. For checking on me."

"Anytime, Super Max." Chloe stood up, and lingered awkwardly for a moment.

"I guess I'll go back to the guest room now. I'm gonna go to bed soon." Chloe turned to walk towards the door, but Max stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Wait," Max said. She tried to gather her courage to say what was on her mind, but it was difficult. But if Chloe could do it, then so could she.

"I uh, know that this is a weird time, but I just wanted to say something. I actually wanted to say this back in the car, but I didn't know how."

Max cleared her throat, and looked down at the ground.

"I figure now's a time as good as any other. Um…"

"What is it, Max?" Chloe said, her eyes soft.

Max mustered what little bravery she had left, and looked up at the blue-haired girl.

"I love you too."

Silence hung heavy in the room. The only sounds were the girls' breathing, and the indie soundtrack playing in the background. All else was quiet.

"I love you more than anything, Chloe. That's why I had to save you. I just couldn't imagine a life without you."

She paused, taking a deep breath. "I want to be with you forever."

Chloe just stared at her friend. There was compassion and understanding on her face as she comprehended the words Max had just confessed to her.

Chloe gazed into the brunette's eyes. Before Max could even react, Chloe tilted her head even further to go into a kiss.

Max was startled at first, but her uncertainty melted into comfort with the feel and taste of Chloe. Max's senses were kicked into overdrive as she took note of everything she was feeling: Chloe's soft, warm lips against her own. Her long, pale fingers threading into Max's hair. And the constant fluttering in Max's chest whenever there was a new sensation.

Their breathing increased and their lips slightly parted, the kiss deepening. Both girls were in blissful oblivion as they shared in the intimate moment-one they were both dying to partake in for quite a while now.

They broke the kiss, breathing heavily and with hearts pounding a million times a minute. They rested their foreheads together. After a few moments, Chloe said, "So, how was that?"

"Amazing," Max replied, maybe a little too quickly. "Especially since that was only my second kiss."

Chloe chuckled at first, but then stopped, taking in Max's words.

"Wait, I was your first kiss?" Chloe asked, astonished. Their heads moved apart so they could look at each other.

"Yeah," Max said back sheepishly.

"But, how? You're so hella cute," Chloe said as she wrapped her slender arms around Max.

Max smiled. "I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to wait until I found the right person."

Defying the laws of all time and space, Chloe started to blush. Then, she swooped down and quickly gave Max a peck on the lips.

"There. Now I've been your first, second, and third kiss."

Max smiled even bigger, and wrapped her own arms around Chloe's midsection. She leaned up and gave Chloe another kiss, this one a bit longer.

"And fourth," Max said.

Chloe sensed a pattern, but it was one she was more than willing to participate in.

"And fifth," she said as she crashed her lips against Max's. This time, she took Max's bottom lip in both of hers, and sucked on it slightly before breaking away.

All traces of humor were gone as pure passion and lust replaced it. The two girls stared into each other's eyes, wanting nothing more than to never leave the other's touch and embrace.

"Sixth," Max whispered as she lightly touched Chloe's lips. This kiss grew, and soon their lips were parted, both of them breathing in the other. Chloe's lips were like electricity to Max, each touch sending sparks throughout her entire body. Their arms grew tighter around each other when Chloe slipped her tongue inside of Max's mouth.

Max moaned softly at this new sensation, and danced her own tongue against Chloe's. They soon broke off, gasping for air.

Chloe looked at Max's flushed face and smirked deviously.

"Eighth," she muttered almost inaudibly as she bent down towards Max once again...


	3. Fearlessness

**A/N: So… yeah. This is the first smut scene that I've ever written. It would be great to know if you guys like the story so far! Also, I made a list of songs that I thought might be on Max's CD, if you guys wanted to know! :)**

 **1) Your Hand in Mine - Explosions in the Sky 2) And Then You - Greg Laswell 3) Heartbeats - Jose Gonzalez 4) Comes and Goes - Greg Laswell 5) King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men 6) Stubborn Love - The Lumineers 7) Anna Sun - Walk the Moon 8) Float On - Modest Mouse 9) Into the Ocean - Blue October 10) Called Out in the Dark - Snow Patrol 11) Take a Walk - Passion Pit**

Max broke away from this kiss, gripping Chloe's shoulders tightly and trying to breathe.

"Whoa there, Caulfield. Can't take anymore than twelve kisses?" Chloe said jokingly.

"No. It's… just the opposite actually," Max admitted. She was super new at this. It was extremely wonderful, she just didn't know how to take it further without looking like an idiot. Max wanted Chloe so badly, but she was so damn self-conscious.

"Ohhh, so you can't get **enough** of me, is that it?" Chloe joked. She looked down at Max and gave her a large grin, which made Max blush deeply.

"Don't worry, Mad Max. I know you're new at this," Chloe said, ruffling Max's hair with one hand. "I'll go super slow. That is, if you really do want to… go through with this."

Max slowly looked up at the blue-haired girl. "I do, Chloe. I want you more than anything." Her voice was raspy from nervousness, barely above a whisper.

"What about your parents?" Chloe said.

"Don't worry, they're probably in the basement. They won't be able to hear anything."

At that, Chloe smirked. She bent down for what seemed like the thousandth time, and planted her now-swollen lips on Max's. Max's lips were plump and moist and oh-so wanting. She had never wanted someone this much in her entire life. Chloe was like a drug-the more she got, the more she wanted. Max was already addicted to the scent and taste of Chloe, and she wanted more and more of her.

Max lifted her arms and moved her fingers through Chloe's short, blue hair. Her hands held the back of her head and her fingers made fists, holding onto handfuls of Chloe's hair. Her dark blue beanie fell to the ground, but neither of the girls noticed.

Chloe's hands moved to Max's hair as well, and Chloe lightly tugged, causing Max to moan softly. The sounds that Max made traveled through Chloe's body, effectively ending in Chloe's core. She wanted her to make more.

Chloe forced Max's lips open with her own. Her tongue lightly traced along Max's bottom lip. Max's grip in Chloe's hair tightened.

Chloe moved her tongue into Max's mouth, and she moaned again, this time a little bit louder.

Their tongues played with each other, moving this way and that.

Chloe took hold of Max's tongue with her mouth, and started to massage it with her own. Max's heart rate grew increasingly fast. Especially when Chloe's hands moved down to Max's jeans.

She hooked her fingers in the belt loops of Max's jeans, and tugged Max's body closer to her own. Their thighs and hips were now right up against each other.

They could feel the heat of the other's skin through their pants, and it made Max shiver.

Their lips broke away, and Chloe moved her mouth along Max's jawbone and down her neck, leaving trails of tiny kisses and sucks.

Max's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she was taking in so many sensations at once. Chloe's lips were electricity on her body, sending sparks and flashes to every nerve in her body.

The song on Max's CD player changed. The slow music set the perfect setting and mood.

Chloe now trailed her mouth up to Max's ear, and ever so slightly grazed her teeth along the outer shape of her ear.

Chloe's hands moved to Max's back, and traveled up her spine underneath her shirt. Her fingertips were barely touching Max's hot skin, but it was enough to drive Max crazy.

Max took her own hands and moved them down to Chloe's waist. Her curious fingers made their way under the front of Chloe's white tank top, and felt her toned abdomen.

Max wanted less clothing-the tank top was in the way of her hands and body. She wanted to feel Chloe's warm skin pressed up against her own.

Chloe's mouth now moved to the sensitive area behind Max's earlobe, gnawing and sucking on the gentle skin.

Her fingertips reached up underneath the back of Max's shirt until they reached Max's shoulder blades. She pressed her fingernails against Max's skin, and slowly dragged her hands down. This caused Max's small frame to tremble with pleasure.

Max's hands continued to explore Chloe's abdomen, her thumbs caressing Chloe's tummy in small, teasing circles.

Chloe then moved her lips back to Max's, forming a new kiss. Her lips were hard against Max's, more passionate.

Max, gathering courage, held on tightly to Chloe's hips, and pulled her closer to Max. She also thrust her tongue into Chloe's mouth simultaneously, this time causing Chloe to moan.

 _Wowser. I actually made her do that._

Even though Chloe's moan was short, it gave Max enough confidence for her senses to fully take over, and not let her thoughts govern her actions as much. Sure, Max was comfortable around Chloe, but not when it came to things like this. Thousands of butterflies flew around in Max's stomach if she even thought about Chloe seeing her naked.

Max had been so stressed over the past week, but all of that melted away under Chloe's touch. The love and tenderness with each kiss, grab, and caress took away a little more of the pain and worry. With each touch, Max focused less on the events of her hectic life, and more on the wonderful girl in front of her.

It was the only thing she needed.

It was the only thing she _wanted._

Chloe had moved her hands down to the bottom of Max's shirt, wanting to take it off. She looked at Max for her approval, and in return, Max gave a nod.

Her shirt was lifted off of her torso, revealing her soft, pink cotton bra.

Max's breasts were small-smaller than Chloe's. But Chloe thought that was cute. She adored every single part of Max, and wanted to touch her and love her in every way possible.

Wanting Max to be comfortable, Chloe decided to take her tank top off, so both of them were shirtless.

Chloe took her white tank off in one swift movement, showing her black bra.

Max couldn't help but stare. _Oh my lord. I cannot believe Chloe is actually doing this. And with me! I want to touch her so badly…_

Chloe saw that Max was staring at her, and smiled deviously.

"Like what you see huh, Caulfield?" Chloe said. She took Max by the shoulders and began to walk her backwards against the wall. The wall was freezing on Max's hot skin, and sent shivers down her spine.

Max blushed and her breathing increased at this quick action.

"Don't be afraid," Chloe whispered in her ear. Her voice was quiet. Sultry. Chloe's voice alone made Max's pelvis tremble with need.

Chloe then grabbed Max's innocent hands with her own, and placed them on Chloe's boobs.

Max slowly started to squeeze Chloe's breasts, her fingers kneading the sensitive flesh.

Chloe went back to Max's neck, kissing and sucking roughly. This time, she bit down on Max's neck, feeling the thin skin between her teeth. She know alternated between sucking and softly biting on Max's skin, knowing that it would leave a mark by tomorrow. She wanted to claim Max as her own.

Max continued to palm at Chloe's breasts, but the bra was annoying her. It was in Max's way. She wanted to feel every single part of Chloe.

She carefully removed her hands and they traveled to Chloe's back, tugging at her bra strap.

 _Damn, Max,_ Chloe thought. _She so wants this. Who am I kidding? I hella do, too._

In order to satisfy Max's want, she reached behind her own back and undid her bra strap, letting her bra fall to the ground.

Chloe's small breasts spilled out, and Max did not hesitate to press her hands against them. Chloe's nipples were hardened from the previous grabbing and kneading.

Max started to lightly pinch and roll Chloe's nipples between her fingertips, causing Chloe to let a drawn out "Mmmmn" escape her lips.

After a few moments of this, Chloe decided that she wanted to partake in this action herself.

She reached behind Max's back, and undid the clasp on her bra. The pink bra fell off Max's shoulders, revealing her small, perky breasts.

Chloe bent down and began to teasingly kiss the top of Max's breasts. Her mouth then moved over to one, and she took that nipple in her mouth, kissing and sucking and swirling her tongue. Her hand went over to Max's other breast, massaging it and pinching that nipple.

 _Oh god, Chloe._

Max leaned her back against the wall, moaning softly at the feeling of Chloe on her chest.

Every part of her body that Chloe touched felt like fire underneath Max's skin. It burned deeply, then rose through her skin, making her whole body hot with passion and lust. Max wanted so much more. She could feel herself getting wetter.

Chloe kissed all around her breast-on top, underneath, on her nipple. She switched and moved to Max's other breast with her mouth, her other hand taking control of the one her mouth was previously devouring.

Max was overwhelmed with sensation. She ran her fingers through Chloe's hair once again, threading them in her tangled, blue strands.

The song on the soundtrack switched.

Once Chloe was satisfied, she moved her hands down to Max's jeans, and stared into her eyes. Their faces were mere inches apart, their breathing heavy.

Chloe unbuttoned Max's jeans, and slowly moved the zipper down. She grabbed on the sides of her pants and pulled them down Max's pale legs, revealing a pair of plain white panties. Chloe moved down with them.

After her jeans reached the ground, Max stepped out of them and Chloe threw them aside.

She began to kiss Max's thighs, her hands rubbing along the backs of Max's calves. She stood back up very slowly, trailing her fingertips along the entirety of Max's legs.

Chloe smiled again as she took hold of Max's wrists in her own hands, and pinned them to the wall above Max's head. She thrust her body flush against Max's, with one of her thighs conveniently placed between both of Max's.

 _Oh god, Chloe… Please. I need more._

Max whimpered at this feeling. Chloe was teasing her, making it difficult for Max to move.

Unable to take it anymore, Max began to grind her center against Chloe's leg. She needed pressure, and she needed it _now._

She could feel her wetness pooling in her underwear.

Chloe moved her mouth back onto Max's, kissing her softly this time. She sucked on her plump lips. and Max sucked back.

Chloe put her tongue in her mouth once again, dancing it along Max's.

After the kiss broke, Max started to grind against Chloe's leg again, this time a little harder and a little faster.

"Chloeee," Max whined quietly.

"I know, I know," she responded knowingly. "We're gonna get there soon, Maxine."

Eager to, "get there soon enough," Max freed her hands from Chloe's grasp, and moved them down to Chloe's pants, undoing the button and zipper.

Chloe was anxious too, so she let her. She swiftly took off her pants, and kicked them across the floor.

Even with just the light of Max's desk lamp lighting up the room, Max could still make out the darker spot in the center of Chloe's gray undies.

 _Wowser. She's getting this wet from me?_

Chloe tugged on Max's hand, and led her to the bed. They moved to the middle of the bed, and she let Max lay down. She hovered above Max for a moment, before settling in between her legs.

"God, you are so fucking gorgeous," Chloe whispered. She rested her body on top of Max's so they could kiss.

As they kissed, Chloe carefully reached her hand down in between Max's thighs, and placed it against her most sensitive spot.

Max inhaled sharply at this feeling, breaking the kiss.

 _More Chloe. Please, moreeee…_

Chloe used her fingertips to press up on Max's clit through her undies, causing the brunette to moan loudly.

She moved her fingers in torturously slow circles, applying only a little pressure. It was making Max go absolutely insane. She wanted Chloe more than ever before. To feel her on her. _In her._

Chloe removed her hand, and her kisses traveled down Max's neck, down her torso, and on her hip bone just above her underwear.

Chloe gently sucked and nibbled on the sensitive skin, causing Max to gasp.

Her fingers trailed down Max's legs, traveling down the entire length and back up.

Her hands gripped the waistband of Max's panties, and she tugged them off. Chloe smirked when she felt how wet they were.

Chloe's mouth was now on Max's inner thighs, leaving tiny kisses and tiny nibbles.

Max wanted Chloe to put her mouth on her soooo badly…

As if Chloe could read her mind, she looked up and made eye contact with Max before she gently placed her mouth on Max's clit.

Nothing could stop the streams of moans flowing freely from Max's mouth. She tried to breathe. She tried to think. She tried to do _anything_ , but realized that she couldn't. She was simply overwhelmed by the new sensation and bliss that overcame her, which was the feeling of Chloe on her most sensitive spot.

Chloe started to move her tongue up and down along Max's clit. She flicked it against her bud, changing up the pressure.

Chloe wanted nothing more than to make Max cum for her. She knew how stressed out she was, and she wanted to take it all away. All the stress and pain and shit that was her life now. Chloe wanted to make Max feel the love that she felt for the brown-haired girl. She wanted Max to know just how much she loved her.

She then removed her mouth, and took her index finger to reach between Max's legs. She _barely_ touched Max, running it along the length of her slit.

Max whined and bit her swollen lip, closing her eyes as she took in every single feeling.

Chloe took her finger, and slowly slid it inside Max.

There was a little pain at first. Chloe ran the length of her finger all the way inside Max, moving extremely slow. She knew Max was new at this, and she wanted Max to be comfortable and to adjust.

The pain melted into pleasure as Chloe started to pump her finger inside of Max, again and again.

Max arched her back, moaning louder than before.

 _Fuck, Chloe. Yessss_

"Babe, you are so fucking wet," Chloe remarked as she slid her finger out and licked Max's juices off.

 _Oh my god she tastes so good… I want to taste it all,_ Chloe thought.

She bent her head back down to Max, and started sucking on her clit again. This time, she stuck her finger back inside of Max, pumping faster and faster.

Soon enough she added another finger. The speed of her fingers was increasing, and her tongue pressed harder on her clit. She swirled it around, making new movements and patterns with her tongue.

Max could feel herself getting closer to her climax. She was gripping her sheets tightly in balled up fists, and was moaning loudly. She silently prayed to God that she was right about her parents not being able to hear her. She couldn't control what noises she made now.

 _Fuck, Chloe. Yesss.. Faster. Harder._

Chloe continued with her movements, and Max could feel herself start to cum.

"Chl-Chloe. I'm going to…" Max trailed off.

She felt the buildup coil in her lower core, and the pressure of it's release. Max came then, her moan raw and loud.

"Chloeeee…" Max groaned as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Chloe continued pumping and sucking for a moment more, before she stopped.

Chloe lapped up Max's wetness. Then she softly pressed her lips against Max's clit one last time, as a small kiss.

She got up and hovered over Max again, giving her a kiss on the lips.

Max could taste herself on Chloe's mouth, as Chloe slid her tongue along Max's.

Max was only able to lie there for a few moments. She tried to calm her heart and her breathing.

Realizing that it was Chloe's turn, Max held onto Chloe's waist, and flipped over so _she_ was on top of Chloe instead of lying underneath her.

Chloe made a small gasp, startled by this quick change.

"Damn, Spider-Max. Still got the moves," Chloe uttered, clearly impressed with Max's newfound courage in bed.

"You know it," Max found herself saying.

Chloe grinned at the brunette, but it was soon replaced by an expression of pleasure when Max took her hand and placed it directly on Chloe's center.

Max began moving her fingers against Chloe's clit through her gray undies, and Chloe moaned loudly, her sounds filling up the room.

 _Okay, c'mon Max. You can do this. Just do what feels good to you._

Max stopped, and Chloe whimpered.

In order to satisfy Chloe, Max began to tease her, leaving butterfly kisses along the length of her body.

Max loved Chloe more than anything, and wanted to kiss every single inch of her skin. Wanted to taste Chloe's whole body. And wanted her to feel special.

Max knew that she had left Chloe at the worst time imaginable five years ago. And how she regretted it… She wished she could take it all back. But since that wasn't possible, Max needed to make sure that she was there for Chloe now, and that she always and forever would be.

She needed Chloe to know that she loved her, and that she was never going to leave her again.

After leaving trails of kisses along Chloe's arms, her legs, her chest, her abdomen, and her lips, Max finally moved to Chloe's hips.

She gnawed gently on Chloe's hipbone, while her hands tugged off her underwear.

Max threw the article of clothing into the other pile of clothes, and continued kissing. She occasionally bit a little on the sensitive skin, which made Chloe shiver and grasp at the sheets.

"Please, Max…" Chloe breathed.

At this, Max slowly but steadily made her way to Chloe's center with her mouth.

 _Oh my god, she smells so good. I want to…_

Letting her instincts control her actions, Max bent her head down and began lapping at the wetness dripping from Chloe's slit.

Chloe made sounds of pleasure in the back of her throat, and involuntarily squeezed her thighs against Max's head, wanting more.

Max licked Chloe all over, finally settling on her clit. She moved her tongue in a rhythmic pattern against it, changing pressure by alternating between pressing harder and barely pressing at all.

It wasn't long before Chloe started to climax. She arched her back, moaning loudly.

"Uhhnnn, fuckkk!"

While Chloe was climaxing, Max took her tongue and began thrusting it inside of Chloe, effectively prolonging her orgasm.

After she was done and Chloe was trembling with the shocks of her orgasm, Max climbed further up into bed and lifted the covers above her and Chloe.

The two girls lay together, with Chloe's arms around Max and Max's head resting on Chloe's neck and shoulder.

"Fuck, Max. Where'd you learn to eat a girl out like that?"

Max blushed a dark crimson in the dim light of her room.

"I don't- I don't know," was all she could say.

"I bet you used your rewind and tried that on me again and again until you finally got it right."

Max turned her head to look at the blue-haired girl accusingly.

"I did not!" she protested.

Chloe laughed. "Alright, alright. I believe you."

Max nestled her head back to it's previous location. Their breathing and heart rates slowed. They were completely relaxed in each other's warm embrace. They laid there, perfectly content, listening to the quiet music that still streamed from Max's CD player.

"Hey, Mad Max?" Chloe said after a moment.

Max lifted her head slightly, to glance up at Chloe.

She answered with a small, "I love you."

Then Chloe planted a small kiss on the tip of Max's nose, which made her smile and blush once again.

"I love you, too."


End file.
